


Birthday Surprise

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wants to surprise Lee with a cake for his birthday.  There's only one problem, he's a horrible baker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme. 
> 
> (http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11683.html?thread=25575331#t25575331)
> 
> It's Lee's birthday and after a very stressful day on set, Richard decides to prepare a special dinner and also a birthday cake for the American. Unfortunately, Richard was never good at cooking and when Lee enters the trailer, he's not only surprised to see the mess (flour all over the place), but also tries to comfort a very disappointed Richard. Of course, Lee still has his perfect Bday! Give me some fluff, pls!
> 
> Obvious disclaimers apply: I own nothing and no one, this is just for fun. Rich and Lee are their own people etc.

Richard had never been very good at cooking, and certainly doing so in the tiny trailer’s kitchenette was a terrible idea. But it was Lee’s birthday, and Richard was intent on baking him a cake from scratch. 

He’d pulled up a recipe on his phone, procured all the necessary ingredients, and even picked up the right pans and bowls. 

But once he got down to the nitty gritty of actually making the cake, it had been harder than the recipe made it look. A few youtube tutorials later, and he was still struggling, with a gloppy, chunky mess of flour and sugar all over the place. 

He’d forgotten an egg, which apparently was a necessary ingredient for this cake, and half way through the mixing, his arm was getting tired, and the mixture was getting lumpier instead of smooth like it did in the videos. 

He’d also preheated the oven on the highest setting too early, making the trailer hot on top of being a mess. Undeterred, he poured the mixture into the pans and threw it in the oven, forgetting to turn on the timer because Lee surprised him by popping into the trailer. 

It was only fair. It was his trailer anyways.

The second he saw Richard, covered in flour, he smiled.

“Oh my god. My little baker!”

“Hardly.” He replied, embarrassed at his efforts. “I was trying to surprise you. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” Lee responded, giving Richard a peck on the lips. “You’re wonderful.”

“We’ll see, once the cake’s out of the oven.”

As they both sat down to wait, Lee brushed some flour off Richard’s face, and kissed him again. Then, Richard kissed back, and they ended up getting distracted by birthday kisses… and a birthday blow job. By the time Richard was finished, Lee was panting. He wiped his sweaty brow and zipped up his pants before saying. “Hey, shouldn’t the timer have gone off for that cake?”

Richard immediately jumped up and ran to the oven, pulling out two charred pans.

“Oh god, it’s ruined!” he cried. Lee walked over and put his arm around Richard’s waist.

“Shhhh. It’s ok.”

“No it’s not! I just wanted to do one nice thing for you, and it’s ruined.”

Lee wrapped his arm around Richard’s shoulders and brought him in for a hug. 

“You do tons of nice things for me. And I’ve already had cake today. Maybe the nicest thing you’ve done is saved my waistline tonight.”

Richard smiled up at Lee, and gave him a peck on the lips.

“You always know how to turn a bad situation into a good one.”

“I do try.”

“I just wanted to make this a great birthday for you.”

“I promise you, you have.” Lee tells him, and tilts his head up for a long, luscious kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if I see Richard as a bad baker. But this prompt was so adorable, I couldn't help myself. I forsee spending a lot of time in the kink meme in the future!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> I have the same username on tumblr.


End file.
